owarinoseraphfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Das Treffen von alten Freunden
"Mikaela versucht zu fliehen, und Yuichiro kann nicht anders als mit ihm zu kommen. Doch plötzlich verändert er sich und bekommt eine Art Anfall. Zwar kann ihn Shinoa beruhigen, doch dann wird Yuichiro ohnmächtig. (Quelle: ProSieben MAXX)" Das Treffen von zwei alten Freunden ist die elfte Episode der ersten Staffel des Animes von Seraph of the end. Inhalt Nachdem Yu unbewusst mit seinem Schwert seinen besten Freund Mika durchstich, bemerkte er, wer der Vampir war, den er durchbohrte. Mika durchbohrte während dessen Guren mit seinem Schwert, welcher zu Yu rief, das er endlich seinen Fluch aktivieren solle. Yu und Mika starrten sich jedoch nur entgeistert an. Guren nahm sich dann sein eigenes Schwert und versuchte Mika zu erwischen, welcher jedoch auswich und auf den Boden zu Ferid entlangrollte. Yu macht einen Schritt vorwärts Richtung Mika, aber Guren schlug ihm ins Gesicht, mit der Begründung, warum er nicht den Vampir getötet habe, obwohl er eine Chance hatte. Guren spuckt kurz darauf Blut. Yu bekommt Panik und fragt Guren, ob alles okay sei. Guren holte jedoch wieder aus und sagte, dass er sich erst mal Sorgen um sich selbst machen solle. Nachdem auch die restlichen Mondjäger auf dem Schlachtfeld ankamen, fragte Mitsuba, warum er nicht seinen Fluch aktivierte hat. Yu antwortet darauf, dass er glaube, dass der Vampir Mika wäre. Er sagte, das er seine Familie wäre, während die left|250pxVampire auf der anderen Seite immernoch reglos dastanden. Yu schreit Richtung Mika, ob er auch wirklich Mika ist und Yu beginnt zu weinen. Ferid sagte zu Mika, dass Yu wahrscheinlich von den Menschen benutzt wird und fragt Mika, was er jetzt machen will? Mika sagt daraufhin, das er Yu retten wird. Ferid sagt daraufhin, das sich Mika seine "kleine Prinzessin" schnappen soll, während er die restlichen Mondjäger aufhalten wird. Mika beobachtet, wie Yus Freunde mit diesem interagieren. Er sagte, dass es ihm nicht überrasche, dass Yu neue Freunde hätte. Doch manchmal sei er zu freundlich und das würden die Menschen bei ihm ausnutzen, um ihn zu benutzen. Menschen seien gierig. Mika lässt seine Klinge sein Blut trinken, während Ferid sein eigenes Schwert an sich nahm. Ferid übernahm die Führung und sagte, dass jetzt alle Menschen außer Yu sterben würden- dieser würde ja von Mika gerettet werden. Da tauchten wieder Crowley Eusford, Chess Belle und Horn Skuld auf. Crowley sagte, er sei aufgehalten worden und habe sich deshalb verspätet. Team Shinoa erkennt den Adeligen aus der achten Folge wieder. Ferid steckt sein Schwert wieder in die Scheide und beschwert sich, dass das Spiel vorbei sei, da Crowley aufgetaucht war. Er gab den Befehl die Mondjäger gefangen zunehmen und sie als Nutzvieh zu verwenden. Guren befiehlt einen Rückzug in die zweite Verteidigungslinie. Yu beschwert sich, dass Mika bei den Vampiren sein, was Guren damit konterte, ob er wolle, dass thumb|Crowley, Chess und Horn tauchen auf alle hier sterben würden. Als diese sich zurückzogen, versperrte Ferid den Weg von Team Shinoa Hīragi. Yu erkannte sofort in Ferid, den Mörder seiner Familie und griff ihn an. Durch seine enorme Geschwindigkeit gelang er jedoch hinter Yu, welcher mit seinem Schwert nach im schlug, aber nicht traf. Die Mondjäger fragten Yu, was er da eigentlich tue- bis sich Guren persönlich diesbezüglich annahm. Ferid verspottete Yu und sagte, dass er noch zu jung sei. Guren griff ein und ging aggressiv auf Ferid los, welcher ohne Mühe auf Yu springt und hinter Guren wieder auftaucht. Daraufhin trat Ferid Guren gegen einen Telefonmast. Sayuri Hanayori schreit nach Guren, kämpfte aber nebenbei gegen Lacus. Lachs tritt in Sayuris thumbSchwert und fing sie ab. Er kreiert mit seinem Schwert eine Staubwolke und zerstört Sayuris Blickfeld. Lacus nutze die Gelegenheit und schneidet ihre Wange. Goshi und Shigure gesellen sich dem Kampf zu und versuchten zu Guren retten, aber die Vampire lassen sie nicht durch. Die Schlacht ging währenddessen weiter. Yoichi erkennt Lachs, als der Vampir, der seine Schwester getötet hat und wird abgelenkt. Ferid verhaut Guren und hielt ihn an einer Mauer fest. Yu holt zu Angriff aus, doch Ferid wich wieder zu Seite aus und Yu verfehlte nur ganz knapp Guren. Guren warnt Yu, doch Ferid legte seine Hand bereits auf Yus Schulter. Ferid meint, dass er vielleicht einen kleinen Happen von Yu haben wolle, jedoch schnitt ein unglaublich wütender Mika ihm den Arm ab und sagte, er habe ihn gewarnt. Ferid nimmt sich wieder den Arm, macht ihn sich wieder fest und sagt, dass das doch nur ein kleiner Spaß sei. Yus Beine ließen nach. Mika bat Yu mit ihm zu kommen, während Yu fragt, wovon er rede und warum er bei den Feinden sei. Mika lies seine Frage unbeantwortet, packte Yu und trug ihm beiseite. Shinoa schreit nach Yu. Crowley nutze die Gunst der Stunde und überwältigte Shinoa. Yu fragte Mika nach einer Erklärung und Mika antwortete ihm, dass die Menschen ihn benutzen würden. Yu wehrt sich gegen Mikas feste Umklammerung und beide landen auf dem Dach einer kaputten Tankstelle. Yu fragt Mika, was er damit meine, dass die Menschen ihn "benutzen" würden. Mika nahm seine Hand und wollte wieder abhauen, jedoch wehrte sich Yu nach wie fort. Er sagte, er könne seine Freunde nicht verlassen. Mika erwiderte darauf jedoch nur, dass sie nicht seine Freunde seien und ihn bloß benutzen würden. Das Team Shinoa wurde nun im Kampf besiegt. Die Vampire vergriffen sich an den Menschen des Teams und Yu will ihnen zur Hilfe kommen. Mika will ihn aufhalten, aber Yu stößt seine Hand weg. Auf einmal umarmt Mika Yu und wiederholt erneut, dass die Menschen ihn bloß benutzen würden. Chess biss ihn Mitsubas Hals, welche daraufhin aufschrie. Yu schreit aus Panik auf. Mika bittet Yu erneut, mit ihm zurückzukehren. Yu sagt zu Mika, er solle die Klappe halten und wirft ihn geschickt über die Schulter zu Boden. Shinoa schreit Yu hinterher, er solle verschwinden, aber Crowley hält Shinoa die Hand vor dem Mund und sagt, Nutzvieh solle nicht reden. Yu schaut verzweifelt rein und Mika packt Yu beim Handgelenk. Er sagte, es wäre zu spät. Crowley beißt in Shinoas Hals, während diese weint. Yu verdeckt sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen und schreit auf. Yu zeigt sein Gesicht wieder. Doch diesmal lief Yus Iris rot an. In Yus Kopf, trifft Yu auf Asuramaru. Dieser steht auf Yus Schwert und blickt in den Himmel. Yu fragt, ob er versuche seinen Körper zu übernehmen, aber Asuramaru bestritt es. Er sagte, dass es vielleicht doch eine bessere Idee sei, mit Mika davonzulaufen. Trompeten ertönen und Engel flogen am Himmel. Asuramaru sagte, es sei zu spät. Der Nicht-menschliche Teil Yus währe kurz davor, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Zurück auf dem Schlachtfeld schreit Yu auf und eine dunkele Masse kommt aus seinem Körper aus. Yus Iris blieb rot doch sein zweites Auto war durch die schwarze Materie bedeckt. Aus seiner Schulter kam ein ebenfalls schwarzer Flügel. Ferid hörte seine Schreie. Ferid hielt Guren immer noch im Würgegriff. Dieser lächelte und sagte, es habe begonnen. Shinoa schaut erschrocken auf und Mika merkt, dass seine Befürchtungen bezüglich der Menschen gerechtfertigt waren. Er versucht Yu zu beruhigen aber dieser zerstört als Antwort eine Tankstelle. Crowley ließ Shinoa los und ging schritt auf zu Yu. Crowley näherte sich und kommentierte, dass Yu etwas gefährlich sei. Yu schwingt erneut sein Schwert und hinterlässt einen riesigen Krater. Crowley wich aus und pfiff und kommentiert, dass das beeindruckend sei. Diesmal war Y dran. Er schlug Crowley, welcher durch ein Haus flog. Crowley versuchte sich gerade wieder aufzurappeln, aber Yu machte einen gewaltigen Sprung, sprang Crowley am Hals und flog ihn durch den Dreck. Crowley wehrte sich und Yu wich langsam aus. Crowley sagte, dass Yu seine Kleidung dreckig gemacht habe und aktiviert sein Schwert. Crowley griff erneut an und wieder konterte Yu brutal zurück. Eine schwarze Masse schoss in die Höhe, in welcher Ecke sich Crowley befand und sich nur mit Mühen noch am Boden halten konnte. Ein goldener Ring wurde an der Spitze der schwarzen Masse kreiert und fiel langsam auf den Boden. Shinoa wacht wieder von ihrem kurzen Koma auf und sieht das zerstörte Shinjuku um sich. Crowley merkte endlich, dass er den Kampf gegen Yu nicht gewinnen konnte und so fragte er Ferid, was dieses gruselige Geschöpf sei und warum die Menschen so etwas schaffen könnten. Ferid fragt Guren. Dieser leugnet es jedoch, etwas darüber zu wissen. Ferid begriff es nun auch selber und sagte, dass es wahrscheinlich ein menschliches Experiment sei. Das Interessante wäre jedoch, zu sehen was passieren würde, wen das Experiment außer Kontrolle rate, wie zum selbigen Zeitpunkt. Yu währenddessen bewegt sich langsam Richtung Shinoa und murmelt, dass jeder ein Sünder sei und dass Sünder vernichtet werden sollen. Guren schreit ihr nach, dass sie die einzige sei, die ihn aus diesem Zustand befreien könne. Sie manifestierte ihre Waffe, aber Yu blockte den Angriff. Yu hebt sein Schwert in die Höh und versucht Shinoa zu töten. Mika geht aber dazwischen und rettet dadurch Shinoa. Mika sagte, dass er aufhören soll Menschen zu töten. Shinoa wollte wissen, warum er dazwischen gegangen ist, aber er antwortet darauf nur, dass sie die Klappe halten solle und wie sie es wagen könne, Yu zu benutzen. Yu drückt seine Klinge tiefer in Mikas Körper. Guren wurde langsam ungeduldig und schrie, dass Shinoa sich bitte beeilen solle. Sie läuft an Mika vorbei und springt auf Yu. Mika sagte dazu jedoch nur, dass sie ihre dreckigen Finger von ihm halten solle. Yu stößt einen Wutschrei aus. Mika nutzt die Gunst der Stunde und befreit sich vom festen Griff, Asumarus. Yu versucht immer noch Shinoa zu töten, aber dies gelang ihm nicht. Er bekam wieder mehr oder weniger die Kontrolle über sich und die schwarze Masse verschwand. Yus rote Augen verfärbten sich wieder grün. Er spuckt Blut und fällt um. Guren lacht und sagt, dass das Monster sein Trumpf sei. Ferid konterte, dass es gar nix gebracht habe. Aber Guren beneinte dass und sagte, dass er ihn abgelenkt habe. Ferid guckt sich um und entdeckt Shinya Hīragi, welcher aus einer sicheren Entfernung auf Guren zielt. Er feuert Byakkomaru ab. Drei blaue Tiger entsprangen auf der Waffe und griffen Ferid an. Ferid wich geschickt aus, aber musste dafür Guren aufgeben. Ferid bekam nur einen kleinen Kratzer an der Schulter. Auch behauptete er, dass das nicht schlecht gewesen sei, wenn Guren ihn nicht vorgewarnt hätte. Eine Reihe von Soldaten standen nun hinter Guren. Kureto Hīragi taucht hinter Guren auf und sagt, dass die Hīragi Familie von jetzt an übernehme. Er befiehlt den Angriff und die Episode endete. Credits Screenplay:Hiroshi Seko Storyboards:Masayuki Miyaji Direction:Kunihiro Mori Chief Animation Director:Satoshi Kadowaki Animation Directors:Megumi Tomita, Reina Igawa, Takuma Ebisu, Manabu Fukazawa Galerie Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1